A Haunted Hallows Treat
by Aleina Tempest
Summary: Just a little Halloween SwanQueen smut.


**Authors Note: Happy SwanQueen Halloween 3**

* * *

"But mooom," Henry whined. "Everyone is going to be there!"

"Absolutely not Henry. I will not have my son gallivanting through the woods, in the dark, with nothing but a flashlight," Regina told him sternly as she set the table for dinner. "Besides, it's a school night."

"Emma would let me go," Henry mumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Yes, well, Miss Swan is not your mother. I am."

Their dinner was consumed in relative silence. Regina had attempted to ask Henry about his day at school but she was unsuccessful in receiving anything more than a few grunts and shoulder shrugs. He hadn't made eye contact with her during the entire meal and a disappointed frown captured his lips when they weren't busy chewing.

In turn, Regina felt the familiar pangs of guilt in her heart. She didn't want to make him upset, but he needed to understand that the yearly Halloween Haunted Hallows were not safe. The woods are thick and dark. Even with the supervision of the volunteers, it would be easy for a child to stray from the group and get lost in the vast wilderness.

But she hated seeing him so upset. She wanted him to have a good time with his friends, he was a good kid, he deserved to have a little fun. And as always, her overprotective nature got the best of her.

"What if I went with you?" Regina offered as she sipped thoughtfully on her water.

Henry dropped his fork on the plate making a loud clatter which caused Regina to wince.

"God mom! That's even more embarrassing than not going at all!" He complained, pushing the half-eaten meal to the center of the table.

"Well those are your options, Henry. Either I go with you or you don't go at all," Regina stated.

Henry mulled it over for a minute and let out a dramatic sigh. "Fiiiine."

Two hours later Regina was standing among a group of six elementary school students and she found herself wondering why she thought this was a good idea. Handling Henry on a sugar high was frustrating...but six kids on a sugar high? Welcome to hell.

As they made their way to the entrance of the Haunted Hallows, a tall slender man dressed in a tuxedo with an axe sticking out of his head began explaining the rules. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mans attempt at a foreboding voice while telling a bunch of kids not to touch the actors and that smoking and drinking is strictly prohibited.

Finally they were on their way, trekking through the dark forest. Henry and his friends all huddled together, gasping when they heard a twig snap or an owl hoot. Regina trailed behind them, bored out of her mind, until they arrived at a makeshift circus tent. A jubilant song filled the air as the man standing in front of the tent, a demonic clown, pulled back the curtain and motioned for the kids to come inside.

They cowered together, not one of them willing to take the first steps into the tent. It was Henry though, that went in first, followed by the rest. Seconds later the sounds of children screaming, chainsaws, and maniacal laughter filled the air.

Regina just shook her head and opted to walk around the tent to meet them at the exit. She only had to wait a few moments before the group re-emerged into the darkness of the woods. They continued along the path where an occasional ghoul would jump out from behind the trees to scare them.

Approaching a clearing with a tractor, towing a flatbed filled with straw awaited them. The driver, a woman dressed as a hillbilly zombie ushered the kids on then looked expectantly at Regina.

"I hardly think so, not in this outfit," Regina drawled, motioning to her high-end threads. "I'll walk."

The hillbilly belted out with an unconvincing southern laugh before shutting the gate to the flatbed and climbing into the drivers seat. Regina waited until the tractor was several meters ahead of her before she began walking.

The night was quiet and chilly. She could vaguely hear the creepy music playing from the hidden loudspeaker on the flatbed. If she hadn't spent so many nights roaming through the Enchanted Forest, she just may have been slightly unnerved. She walked for only a moment before she felt her phone vibrate in the chest pocket of her jacket. Annoyed, the Mayor pulled it out and saw that she had a new text from a blocked number, containing only one word.

"Scared?"

Regina laughed out loud. How juvenile. Though she did question how the mysterious text was able to reach her phone from a blocked number. Deciding that it wasn't important seeing as how no one would be stupid enough to actually harm her, Regina responded with "Hardly."

"You should be," Came the next text only a moment later.

Smirking at the mysterious persons less than ominous threat, Regina replied back with, "Enlighten me as to why I should be scared."

Having stopped for a brief moment to type her message, Regina looked up to realize that the tractor was no longer in site. Not that it mattered, the tire tracks on the dirt path would lead her directly to the group of kids.

"I am so very hungry. And you look fucking delicious. I can't wait to taste you."

Regina's lips turned up in distaste. "Watch your mouth," she typed out, quickening her pace. She had only made it a few feet when another text came.

"I prefer that you watch my mouth."

Tiring of this little game, Regina decided not to respond and pocketed her phone. She pulled her jacket tighter and kept her eyes focused on the the ground, following the tire tracks like a breadcrumb trail.

A twig snapped off to the right of the path which caused Regina to stop suddenly and peer into the darkness. She swore she saw a figure move behind the tree and went in for a closer inspection. But as she crept to the tree at the edge of the path, no one was there. Regina shook her head, positive that she was imagining things. Right as she was about to turn back around to the path, another twig snapped further in the woods, causing her to freeze in place

"I do hope you're having fun, dear. I assure you that you won't be having fun locked in a cell facing harassment charges," she yelled into the darkness while walking further into the woods, determined to find out exactly who this jokester was.

She was being drawn further and further away from the path by her own curiosity, until she became consumed by the trees, no longer able to see the path. Ready to abandon her search, Regina turned around a few times, trying to orient herself. But it was of no use, everything looked the same. She pulled out her phone, much to her surprise there were no more text messages, and much to her dismay, she had no signal either.

Growling in irritation, she turned on the flashlight app and aimed it at the ground, hoping that her heels would have left an imprint so she knew which way to walk. Regina hunched over to get a better look.

A hand slapped across her mouth, while another wrapped around her waist. Caught completely off guard, Regina thrashed against her assailant but her captor was strong and nimble, easily able to dodge her wayward struggles.

"Don't scream," A voice growled into her ear.

Alive with fear, Regina could only think of one thing to do. And so she opened her mouth and bit down hard on the hand covering her mouth.

"Fuck Regina, that shit hurt!" Came the startled cry of a woman, as she released the brunette from her grasp.

Regina spun around, breathing heavy, and stared straight into the darkened eyes of Emma Swan.

"What the hell is your problem Miss Swan?" Regina demanded, striding right into Emma's personal space.

"You bit my fucking hand!" Emma cried out in disbelief. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Perhaps you'll remember that the next time you attempt something so foolish as luring me into the woods with crass messages." Regina snapped back.

"That's shit, Regina. You had to have known it was me," Emma implored, shaking her hand by her side.

"One can never be too cautious, dear."

"Aww what're you afraid of the big bad wolf or something?" Emma teased, closing the distance between them.

Regina smirked, the blonde's ignorance was truly amusing at times. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunettes slender waist and pressed her lips against Regina's. There was something about the contrast between the Mayor's cold insults and fiery kisses that were akin to an aphrodisiac. And when the two clashed, it became a drug that Emma would never truly get enough of.

Emma broke the kiss, leaning her forehead on Regina's, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Damn," she muttered, her breath misting in the air as it was expelled from her lips.

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you," Emma laughed, bringing her bitten hand to stroke Regina's face.

"Well, I hope your hunger has been sated dear, as I recall you just couldn't wait to get a taste," Regina husked, her voice barely above a whisper.

At this, Emma pulled away to, leering at the woman in front of her. She licked her lips , and even in the darkness of night, Regina could easily see the blackened arousal in Emma's eyes.

"Thats ahh...not exactly what I had in mind, Madame Mayor," Her intentions made more clear as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Regina's skirt.

"Absolutely not!" Regina sounded almost offended by the lewdness of Emma's intentions.

But Emma was undeterred as her fingers found the zipper to Regina's skirt and pulled it down, causing the fabric to immediately loosen around the brunette's frame.

"Come on, Regina, it's Halloween…" Emma petitioned, bringing her lips to intersperse light kisses along the woman's throat. "I think I should get a little treat."

Regina wanted to say no. But when her lips parted all that escaped was an appreciative moan. Her hands wound themselves in Emma's golden hair as she felt the need to pull the woman closer to her.

"If you think that I'm about to roll around with you on the dirt then you are sorely mistaken," Regina whispered. Her traitorous hips slowly rocking into the Sheriff as the latter bunched her skirt around her waist.

Emma discontinued her trail of kisses to bring her lips back to Regina's for a long kiss. Urging Regina to part her lips - which the Mayor complied with little resistance - Emma deepened the kiss, pulling away only when the need for air grew too strong.

She looked Regina in the eye, "I wouldn't dream of having you roll around in the dirt," Emma assured her before dropping to her knees, becoming eye level with the brunette's silk-sheathed sex.

"Have you no shame, Sheriff?" Regina chided, attempting to sound irritated, but hardly able to manage it.

Emma placed a quick kiss to Regina's core, and even through her silk panties, Emma could practically taste the other woman's arousal. "Nope," She replied happily, pulling her panties down past Regina's knees.

The cold air hit her exposed flesh with such an intensity, chills ran through the Mayor's entire body, causing her shiver unexpectedly. Emma noticed this and blew a soft trail of air on her, making Regina shudder again.

"Miss Swan," Regina's warning was clipped and harsh. Emma merely chuckled, bringing a finger in between the Mayor's folds, spreading the warm moisture that had collected there, before thrusting inside.

Regina gasped, her hands wound themselves in Emma's hair, as her head tilted back. Emma glanced up at the beautiful brunette standing above her, captivated by the rapturous look on Regina's face. Lips slightly parted, breath misting in the air as her quiet moans filled the air around them.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Emma whispered, unable to remove her eyes from brunette.

Regina, having been roused from her state of bliss, looked down to see the Sheriff's hooded chartreuse eyes peering up at her. The sight alone sent another jolt of need straight to her core.

Always the perceptive partner, Emma chose this exact moment to add another finger. Regina pushed her hips out to allow the blonde more access and was rewarded with a raspy moan.

"Oh my god, yes..yes..Emma..."

The words that fell from Regina's lips were nothing short of music to Emma's ears. A song that she could listen to over and over and over again.

Regina's intoxicating aroma was enticing and Emma could no longer restrain herself from tasting something that smelled so sweet. Using her spare hand to spread Regina open, Emma leaned in, dragging her tongue along the length of the brunette's slit.

"Ahh..fuck," Regina moaned as Emma's tongue percussed gloriously on her engorged clit.

Emma twisted her fingers, finding her target and applying pressure to it while her tongue capered wildly on her sensitive nub. Regina forced the blonde further into her, wanting nothing more than to drown the woman in her own flesh and moisture.

The pressure continued to build within Regina as her hips undulated relentlessly against the blonde's face. And Emma continued with her ministrations, undeterred by the incessant moaning and writhing of the Mayor.

"You taste so fucking good, jesus fucking christ," Emma murmured into Regina's skin. The words were lost upon the Mayor, and even if she had heard them, she doubted very much that her comprehension skills were up to the task of decoding the message.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Regina muttered, each word growing in intensity until the final syllable was uttered and she ascended to the highest peak of pleasure possible. She squeezed her eyes shut as her muscles clamped around Emma's fingers, forbidding their withdrawal.

Emma greedily lapped Regina's expelled nectar, swiping her tongue occasionally on her sensitive nub, guiding her back from her flight of fancy.

After a few moments of silence, Emma rose from her aching knees and wiped the traces of Regina off of her lips and chin with her jacket sleeve.

It was silent once more, save for the whispering of the wind and rustle of the leaves. Regina sorted herself out, smoothing out the creases on her skirt and running her fingers through her hair, having no desire to appear as though she'd just received a mind-numbing orgasm in the middle of the woods.

"Damn Regina, I think you pulled out a chunk of my hair."

Emma rubbed at her scalp and studied her hand, half expecting to see blood.

"Yes...well, you should be insulted if I didn't, dear," Regina teased as she leaned into Emma for a kiss.

"Happy Halloween," Emma smacked Regina playfully on the ass.

"I just can't wait to see what you have planned for Thanksgiving."

Emma laughed.

"Oh don't worry, I can get very creative with a turkey baster."


End file.
